Mentalist
by PrincetonGirl7
Summary: this fan fic is for all the lisbon/ jane fans who like to enjoy a story about them with a twist.
1. Relations

**I do not own any of the characters in the mentalist! Wish I did! Please review this fan fiction.**

**Enjoy! Just another Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane love story!**

Lisbon entered into the office at the usual time that she got to work! 8:30 sharp. Teresa Lisbon was a very punctual woman. She walked into to find her colleague and collaborate Patrick Jane. Even know he didn't really work here anymore was still after his killer Red John and everyone was used to having him around that he really just another officer doing their job. Red John tormented Patrick. However, really Patrick and John seen eye to eye, besides the fact that Red John had killed Jane's wife and child, that was three years ago now Jane just wants to see John suffer.

Jane lay down on his prized possession the couch in the office he shared with Lisbon.

He looked up at her she at him.

"Jane we got a new case!" she called to him

"Is it Red John?" he asked still half asleep

"It's a case how are we going to know if that's our job. Wake up Jane!" Sometimes Teresa just was fed up. She walked out and he followed. Teresa and Jane were headed for their boss's office to get the lowdown on what had happened so far.

They took their usually seats in the chairs while the rest of team just stood around behind them. Usually leaning on their chairs until Lisbon would usher them away "Can I have any space?" that was on a good day on a bad day it would be "Nick off, would you give me some space to breathe?" then she would put her hands in her head. Today she did neither.

Everyone was already in there. Their boss looked at them. Then proceeded to tell all his employers the following.

"Alright guys listen closely last night a teenage girl Natalie Wilkins was found tied to a tree her hair was all cut off and she seemed like she had been hidden in this part of the National Kelly Range for some time. Walkers found her here yesterday and they told us that just hours before that had found a pair of women shoes floating down the Kelly Range River. They might have been Natalie. Now I want you people down there now and two here to research Natalie Wilkins, found who her friends are, what she was like everything. Jane, Lisbon I need to talk to you two privately" she told them this was an indicator for everyone left the room. Lisbon knew what this is about and Jane oblivious. Boss closes the door and leaves Jane with a quarrel in his head? What has happened to make Lisbon so upset?

"Now Agent Lisbon..." he started

"It's Teresa!" she interrupted him.

"Right, well Teresa, we know what relation you had with Ms Natalie Wilkins"

_**What Relationship did Teresa have with Natalie the murdered girl?**_


	2. Desirable

**Well we are back here for another exciting Jane/ Lisbon episode so here we go. Previously on the Mentalist. **

"_**Right, well Teresa, we know what relation you had with Ms Natalie Wilkins" **_

"Yes and what?" Lisbon asked holding back tears

"Whoa?" Patrick stood in between them and held out two hands and looked side to side at both of them

"What relationship did Natalie and Teresa have?" Jane asked suspiously

"Jane, Natalie was my niece, she went missing about two months ago" she looked at him

"Anyway what does Teresa have to do with anything, if it was some weird paedophile guy?" Jane now frustrated asked

"Jane, you don't know that, it could be her boyfriend anyone a mugger?" she looked so sad

"Yes I guess it could have been!" he muttered

"Well anyway Teresa I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to do the case if you don't want to...!" he explained

"I want to, so does Jane, well thank you Sir!" then her and Jane walked back to the office she layed down and he came around and looked over the top of her. For the hundredth time she was able to look at him and see how handsome and cheeky he looked his wife was a very lucky woman. He was so desirable.

She looked up again and reached up, her hands touched his soft faces she ran her finger along his lip he didn't twitch just closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Patrick?" she asked

"Yes Tess?" he call her a shortened version of her name only her dad did that.

"I think I am falling in love with you?" she asked

_What will Jane's response be? Has he gotten over the death of his wife?_


	3. ChildLike

**Well did you like the twist of the last chapter that Lisbon was the girls Aunty? I did. **

**Previously on the Mentalist**

"_**I think I am falling in love with you?" she asked **_

"Lisbon?" he asked unsteady

"I understand!" she said and just asked one simply question

"I just want to see if there is any chemistry? Just in case there is and I am making a huge mistake?" he asked her

"How?" she asked even with a high IQ she was oblivious to what was happening.

"Kiss me?" he told her

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me?" but she had no time to reply as he pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her she kissed gently and he caressed her black curly hair. He shoved the door shut and they fell into their desires. In their office on that couch with their boss just metres away in his office. It was not very romantic but that had to make do.

The next months Lisbon and Jane kept their relationship a secret at work well mainly from their boss all their colleagues knew.

One day Lisbon came to Jane and showed him a pregnancy test.

"Is this the third one?" he asked she had shown him the first and second ones and they had been positive and this was positive as well he made her do three just in case they weren't really having a baby. He didn't want any more heartache.

He jumped up and down with excitement like a child that's parents had said he was allowed to go on the Ferris wheel. They told their boss, who had no worries with it being two colleagues who had fallen for each other he just wished them their best.

About seven months after Teresa and Patrick had found out Lisbon was pregnant they had been rushed to hospital there was something up with the baby.

_What is wrong with the baby? Will Teresa and they baby survive?_


	4. ColdBlood

**So Lisbon and Jane have gotten together, fallen pregnant and now they may lose the baby... I don't think so! Gosh couldn't Jane just have one successful conclusion**

**Previously on the Mentalist**

_What is wrong with the baby? Will Teresa and they baby survive?_

Nothing was wrong with the baby just that it was a month and two weeks born early.

The screeching child was born into the world on May 5 at seven twenty. Lisbon let Jane hold the baby first. It would have been the first time in about four years that he had held a child. He adored their new baby girl.

However, another surprise was on the way.

One afternoon as Patrick was holding his daughter Elli Elizabeth. The doorbell rang. Teresa answered it. A teenager of about 15 was standing at the door.

All he said was simply "Are you Teresa May Lisbon?" Lisbon knew immediately that this was the baby she had given up when she was just 15 also never revealing this to her partner Patrick that she had a son, she was trying to forget how her stepfather had raped her and made her fall pregnant. Her stepfather name was John Sullivan he had kept Lisbon mother Rhonda underground in a cellar and born her five children two of which survived but when they reached the surface they had fled.

John tracked them down and killed them and he was never caught.

She closed the door on her son and walked away she couldn't bear to look at him. Besides she now had a family.

Patrick was nursing Elli and asked who was at the door he was thinking about that murder case they had started when Jane and her has got together he should talk to her about that.

"Just some kid asking for money?" she thought more like asking for his mother, She went up stairs and uploaded her computer she looked at the pictures of her baby boy when he was born. She hadn't heard Jane crept up behind her.

"Who is this your brother?" he asked eyeing the photos Lisbon quickly turned the screen off.

"Patrick I have to tell you something?" he nodded

They went down stairs and sat onto the couch together facing each other.

"Patrick you have to take what I am going to say serious because it is" she told

"Okay!" he took her hands in his

"When I was fifteen my step father John raped me and I fell pregnant to him, the following year I gave birth to a boy and I gave him away, that boy that came to the door just an hour ago was my son!" she told him crying so hard his hands fell out of hers a part of him had been crushed into two how could she do this to him. He got up and stepped three feet back

"What?" he asked blankly

"I'm sorry I was trying to forget and I can't, I didn't tell you because I didn't to remember Patrick I am sorry I never meant to hurt anyone especially you!"

"You lied to me, of all people YOU had to ruin everything you could have told me Tess we could have gotten through it. Together, I'll come back tomorrow for my stuff have a good life Teresa tell Elli I love her!" then he walked away.

_What is Jane and Lisbon to do now? She lied and he lefted poor little Elli_


	5. Reflecting

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the heartache. Jane and Patrick have broken up. Poor Elli. Anyway, this chapter is mainly about their feelings and thoughts about each other. Please can you review and tell me if they should get back together and how? Thanks enjoy!**

Previously on the Mentalist

"_You lied to me, of all people YOU had to ruin everything you could have told me Tess we could have gotten through it. Together, I'll come back tomorrow for my stuff have a good life Tess tell Elli I love her!" then he walked away._

**Teresa May Lisbon **

I loved Patrick Jane so much, he and Elli were my life and they are gone, Well Patrick. I haven't felt this way for anybody and I can't help wonder if I will ever move on from this. He moved on from the deaths of his wife and little girl, he had the strength to move on from that I don't know what I would do if Elli was murdered and Patrick I would probably kill myself just to be with them, they are just so precious.

What if he never forgives me, what if he never talks to me again? What about our friendship?

I'd hate to think that Elli doesn't have a dad because of me, maybe when she finds out what I did then she won't for give me, what if we never talk again and what about of friendship and relationship.

Why did we have to do this. I love him, I love his eyes, blue sparkling eyes. His smile cheekiest grin I ever seen and his smell of roman essences and bath salts. His shaving cream, his warm arms and body. They way he talks, walks and the way his hair just flicks up in the wind and makes him look so sexy. And the way that he loved me and I just threw that all away. Just like that, I did not have to tell him, but I did and out of respect for the first and only man that I will ever love.

Elli is a spitting image her father, she got his blonde locks and his blue eyes, she has my smaller nose and his cheeky look. But all in all

Patrick Jane, I love you and don't ever forget that.

**Patrick Jane**

He was walking along the footpath looking at all the couples holding hands and it never occurred to him them that young married couple could have been him and Tess. Nevertheless, they would have a gorgeous two month old in his arms cuddled away. His was going to miss his daughter. Now he had to grieve the loss of two daughters and could he ever be fully happy again.

Teresa May Lisbon had completed him, made him feel whole again like his wife had, they had something going on. It made them a one happy family.

And if they had conceived a daughter not even trying for a baby did that tell you something... It told Patrick that they had something unique he admitted to himself that it had taken a long time for them to get their act together. But he loved her so much. He had turned his back on them, his girlfriend and their baby.

Tess had done the wrong thing in not telling him but maybe it would have helped if she had told someone what had happened and no he didn't mean counselling those people just took your money and threw it back at you. Anyone off the street could have been one of those people. All you had to was ask how they felt and blah blah blah so on and so on.

How could he describe Teresa May Lisbon. They way her big brown eyes made her look so beautiful when she blinked her black eyelashes looked like she was a model. Unto herself. Maybe it was her brown curly hair in which Patrick could still remember caressing it when they had first made love together.

Her red lips so soft and sutle that they were as smooth as baby skin.

He truly loved her and he just walked away. How would she explain to their child that her father had walked out. Maybe he should go back. Maybe there should be some space. He didn't know but as he walked into a supermarket he spotted a woman with her husband and a baby in his arms, looked about the age of Elli. They looked so happy like a true family.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked them they stopped and started to talk to a lonely man with nothing but his dignity. And love for people that he just abandoned.

I walked past and thought about my own child.

Elli was a female version of him, blonde hair, blue eyes and a cheeky grin she had her mother's eyebrows that darted everywhere with her personality and her cheeks always flushed just a bit. He ears were the same as Patrick. She was a unique baby as was his life and the people in in. Now he felt as if he had done what he was afraid of doing all along. Hurting someone close to him.

He ran on his heel all the way home. As he approached the door he looked through the window a screaming Elli on the floor and Tess was lying on the couch with a picture of the three of them and a knife blood stained the carpet. Tess's body was still.

_Is this the end of Teresa Lisbon? Can Patrick save her in time?_


	6. Velvet Boxes

**Hi guys, I think that had to be the most emotional and description chapter that I have ever written in my whole life. What do you think should happen to Tess? Please Review I am dying to know if you like it. Thanks xx**

_A screaming Elli on the floor and Tess was lying on the couch with a picture of the three of them and a knife bloodstained the carpet. Tess's body was still._

Patrick ran inside to see his wife just blinking her eyes. She had cut her legs and there were marks all over her. She was just in consciousness. Patrick ran to her side and look at her beautiful face. Elli had stopped crying by then as she had seen her father. He rang the ambulance and they arrived a boy of about fifteen was training and when he seen who it was he just ran over to her.

"Riley is that you?" she asked

"Yes Teresa!" he told her, Patrick looked on with Elli. This was the boy that they had been fighting about. Riley was with Patrick and Elli the whole time in the hospital for some reason he felt responsible for what had happened. Jane and him had connected and his life and Teresa's spilled out before Patrick. He had to wipe the slate clean with his step son and his girlfriend. Patrick left Riley with his half sister Elli to play with and went to see Tess.

Patrick walked into room C18 in which his wife laid looking out the window towards the beach in her hand was the same picture she had before. We all looked so happy.

She looked around to me and down at her hands then at me again she started to cry. He ran over and her hands and arms went around his shoulders. She dug her head into his neck and he heard he whisper sorry into his neck and she kissed his cheek then pushed him back.

"You don't deserve me Patrick Jane!"

"What do you mean, I love you?" he told her trying to come closer

"I don't know who I am all I know is that I don't want to hurt you again" Tess told him

"You could never do that"

"All I know is that Elli can love you more than you could love me again!" she told him

"I'm sor..." he started to apologize

"You don't need apologize Jane, I did the wrong and here I am wanted everyone to feel sorry for me" she turned to him

"Maybe I want to feel sorry for you!" Patrick faced his girlfriend

"Why would you do?" she asked

"Maybe because I was wrong and I love you even whatever you did in the past that's not now and I know that you love me too!"

"Your right I do love you more than anything!" Teresa looked at him she leaned up and kissed him.

"Well I think that now is a great time to ask this, I was going to do it before the fight but it doesn't matter anymore!" he got down on one knee and produced a diamond ring in a velvet box.

"Teresa May Lisbon will you marry me Patrick Jane and become my wife?" he asked her

_What will be Lisbon's response be? Please review thanks._


	7. Identity

**Well we are back here for another exciting Jane/ Lisbon episode so here we go. Previously on the Mentalist. **

"_**Right, well Teresa, we know what relation you had with Ms Natalie Wilkins" **_

"Yes and what?" Lisbon asked holding back tears

"Whoa?" Patrick stood in between them and held out two hands and looked side to side at both of them

"What relationship did Natalie and Teresa have?" Jane asked suspiously

"Jane, Natalie was my niece, she went missing about two months ago" she looked at him

"Anyway what does Teresa have to do with anything, if it was some weird paedophile guy?" Jane now frustrated asked

"Jane, you don't know that, it could be her boyfriend anyone a mugger?" she looked so sad

"Yes I guess it could have been!" he muttered

"Well anyway Teresa I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to do the case if you don't want to...!" he explained

"I want to, so does Jane, well thank you Sir!" then her and Jane walked back to the office she layed down and he came around and looked over the top of her. For the hundredth time she was able to look at him and see how handsome and cheeky he looked his wife was a very lucky woman. He was so desirable.

She looked up again and reached up, her hands touched his soft faces she ran her finger along his lip he didn't twitch just closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Patrick?" she asked

"Yes Tess?" he call her a shortened version of her name only her dad did that.

"I think I am falling in love with you?" she asked

_What will Jane's response be? Has he gotten over the death of his wife?_


End file.
